1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system and more specifically it relates to a camera security system for securely detecting, recording and alerting the authorities of an attempted intrusion into a safe or other secure storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Secured storage devices such as safes and vaults have been in use for centuries. Throughout the years, various improvements were made to the locking mechanism which acts to prevent unauthorized access to the storage device. Safes will generally include a locking mechanism comprised of a dial with which a specific combination may be entered to provide access to the stored articles. However, such mechanisms may often be overcome by various techniques which allow an intruder to either correctly ascertain the combination or bypass the locking mechanism entirely.
While existing locking mechanisms such as combination-secured dials are often successful in securing articles within a safe or other device, there is always a risk of intrusion. In the event of such an intrusion, it is preferable to have some sort of alternative security device such as an alarm or recording system. However, these alarms and recording systems are generally comprised of motion sensors in the room in which the safe is located or cameras which are positioned at an unsecured location away from the safe which may be manipulated.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved camera security system for securely detecting, recording and alerting the authorities of an intrusion into a safe or other secure storage device.